Company
by freckledemerald
Summary: Amy has a moment to herself, but not for long. A close friend comes by to visit and in turn helps her heal wounds she didn't know still existed. Always remember to check on your strong friends too, you never know when they might need it. One-shot. Post Forces. Platonic Silvamy.


_Disclaimer: I don't own any Sonic the Hedgehog characters, I just like writing about them_

Mobius was dark. The moon was slowly rising, and most of the daylight had been stripped away. The breeze that passed by was an indicator that summer was leaving and in its place would come fall. Her favorite time of year. It had been quiet, but her thoughts were loud. She sat alone in her living room with nothing but a cup of tea and the background noise of the television, because whatever was going on inside her mind was keeping her occupied instead. It had been a while since everything had gone down, but not enough time had passed for everyone.

"Amy?"

She froze at hearing the voice and knock at the door. Who would be looking for her right now? Didn't she make it clear she wanted some space? Didn't _everyone_ insinuate that they all needed time? Nonetheless, she knew whose voice that belonged to and made her way towards the door. She perked herself up a bit and gave a fake smile to her guest.

"Hey Silver," she started, "what brings you here? It's dark and I could've sworn the Chao Festival already started."

The telekinetic hedgehog looked at her solemnly for a couple seconds before he shook his head and offered her a smirk.

"Nah, I figured why bother going to a festival full of chaos when I can just go see Cream and Cheese anytime I want!" She softly giggled at this and he continued, "But I was just curious on how you were doing. I haven't seen you in a while, and even though we're not in the middle of a warzone anymore, you're still one of my best friends. Is everything okay?"

He was genuinely concerned about her well-being, and during the six months that Sonic was gone, he stepped into what seemed like three different roles all at once. A shoulder to cry on, an assistant leader of the resistance, and a voice of reason. Would he ever replace Sonic? Good heavens no, and nor would he try to. He considered her to be one of his dearest and closest friends, and it seemed like that's what she needed; even if he didn't know exactly what the problem was.

"Oh Silver, that's so sweet of you to ask! I'm really fine, I promise. I've just been exhausted lately, but it won't take that much longer for me to spring up back in action!" Her voice sounded sickly sweet at the end of that sentence, as if she was trying to convince not only Silver but also herself to take her word of mouth. He could see right through her and she knew it. How could she try and put up a fake façade in front of someone who's seen her at her absolute worst? He didn't buy it.

Silver had always known her emotions better than most, and she was convinced for a while that maybe he might've been able to detect when something was wrong with her before she herself had time to come to terms with it. He had become her rock while leading the resistance, and sure while Knuckles, Rouge, and the Chaotix were all around- they were constantly on the go. They didn't have time to stop, but Silver always did. She was unsure about him in the beginning, especially when Sonic first went missing. But once she let herself open up to him (and some opening up from Silver as well), she couldn't imagine doing this war without him by her side.

She shook away the thoughts of the days she spent crying endlessly and Silver being there with nothing to offer but his presence, because at that moment; **it was enough**.

"Would you like any tea?" She asked, about to make her way towards the kitchen.

"I wouldn't mind some, thank you." She nodded in his direction and turned around while he stared at her retreating form. He let out a sigh.

"Amy, I didn't come her for tea, and I didn't come here for you to lie to me. Please talk to me. I know you're not okay."

She paused at the tea kettle for a moment while holding his cup at a standstill.

"I know." She whispered shakily as she poured his tea and made her way back over to the couch looked into his golden eyes that were filled with worry. "Silver, I don't really know how to explain this but ever since we got back I haven't felt like myself. I feel empty. I wake up every night in a cold sweat with my hammer at the ready just waiting for Infinite or one of his clones to show up in my house when I least expect it." She stopped and then let out a long sigh, "I haven't even talked to Sonic, like really _talked_ to him because I don't want him to feel like I'm smothering him. I'm just trying to be careful with myself and with my feelings. You know?"

He noticed her voice wavering a bit, but he couldn't help but feel proud that she was actually telling him what was on her mind. He noticed her playing with her fingers and she had stopped looking at him and instead was staring at the floor. She was nervous.

"What are you afraid of Amy? We're safe. You're safe. Sonic's safe. We've all taken time to recover, but we're only stronger when we're together- that includes mentally and physically. It's okay."

She looked at him for a moment before she started, "I just don't want to seem as weak as I felt before the war. I'm strong. I just don't feel strong right now and that scares me."

He looked away from her for a second and really let her words hit him. She wasn't afraid for herself, she was afraid of letting everyone else down. While commanding the resistance alongside him and Knuckles, she had to put on a brave face in front of the new recruits. No one ever asked how she was doing when she tended to every wound, every breakdown, and every fallen warrior with the utmost strength and dignity he had ever seen from her before. She was strong. But even our toughest soldiers cry sometimes.

"Amy, do you remember the first time I found you crying in your bunker? When I admitted to you that I wanted to give up, but _you_ assured me that this would all be worth it?" He looked at her sternly while she slowly looked up at him with watery eyes and nodded her head. "You are one of the strongest people I know. It's okay to break sometimes. You led the resistance with nothing but a rag tag gang of weirdos and a headstrong personality. Just because you're afraid doesn't mean you're not strong. You're a tough fighter, an admirable comrade, and an unforgettable friend. We're okay Amy. Everything's alright."

With that last sentence, she couldn't control herself any longer. She threw her hands around his neck and sobbed into his shoulder for what seemed like an eternity, but he knew she needed it. He let her weep as he returned the embrace. She was letting go all of the pain and suffering they had gone through during those awful six months, and no matter how many times he comforted her in between; he knew that she still wouldn't be okay until everyone else was.

Her sobs grew quieter, until he just heard strong sniffles here and there and she pulled away from him. She wiped her eyes with a nearby tissue and looked up at him with a watery smile.

"I could never thank you for your friendship, Silver. For everything that you have done for me and continue to do for me, you're just too good for me. Thank you for seeking me out, and seeing right through me." She grabbed his hand, which startled him at first but shrugged it off because he knew Amy expressed herself better in actions than words most of the time. She continued, "I just know I couldn't get through any of this without you. I'm emotional because there was a time that I thought maybe I wouldn't have you or Shadow-" She trembled, "-or Sonic, and that scared me. I didn't want that part of me to show after everything because I wanted everyone else to move on from it, even if it still hurt me. Recovering takes time and I understand that now. Thank you."

She smiled at him, a real Amy Rose smile, as she let go of his hand and took their empty tea cups to the sink.

"I know you Amy. I know that your love for all of us far outweighs your love for yourself sometimes, but it's okay to think about what's best for you too. You're a leader. Let that show by beating these monsters in your head. We're okay, and we're only going to get better." He stood up and while walking towards the door, a plan started to formulate in his head. He smirked, "So in the meantime, I'm heading over to Tails' workshop. I need to talk to him about a dimensional portal that popped up. I could use some company, plus I'm almost positive that Sonic's home."

He snorted after that last sentence waiting for a reaction from her. She delivered when he saw her ears perk up slightly. She stopped what she was doing for a minute then continued to place the cups on the drying rack. She knew what she needed to do.

"Oooooh fine! You always know how to get me to budge!" She pouted playfully as she grabbed her keys and walked out the door with Silver and a new perspective on how to move on.

 **A/N:** Hi everyone! Please forgive me, I am SO brand new to this, but I decided to take a crack at it. I'm proud of it! Please let me know if you have any suggestions I would love that. My favorite couple is indeed Sonamy, but I _love_ the dynamic between Silver and Amy and I don't see it enough in the games! So here was my little contribution to one of the many unexplored friendships/relations that Forces could have been brimming with! Anyway, thank you SO much for reading! Until next time! XO


End file.
